Dude
by roxyyRAWRR
Summary: What do you do when Lavi kidnaps you in the middle of the night only to convince you to travel around Europe and waste money on a certain Master's tab? Chx2 Lavi clapped his hands together twice. ”Okay, time for me to be annoying!” Warning: BOYxBOY
1. Justin Credible

**Don't judge me. I wasn't satisfied with 'Zero Prophecy'**

**Believe it! xD (ahahaha, so not funny x'D)**

**Disclaimer: Not moí**

**Umm… this IS a cross-over fic, but it's LOADS of different mangas thrown into this, so I didn't know what to put it under… ****So I just did normal DGM.**

**Btw, I'm looking for someone to read my stories before I post them and correct them, which is a good… thing… I reckon? That obviously means you'll have to read it before I post it and tell me what my most common mistakes are and yadda-yadda-yadda! SO! Just tell me if you're interested and I'll be glad to send the next chapter to you :3**

**--**

"Dude, make a left."

"You shut the fuck up."

"C'mon, make a left! What're you doing, you're going the wrong way!" Lavi flailed his arms about trying to catch Kanda's attention and pointing out the severity of making a wrong turn.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Urg.. Both of you just… use your indoor voices or something." Tyki lifted up the magazine he had placed over his head and peeked at the two teens in the front. They were bickering as usual, even though Lavi seemed to have a smile on the entire time probably enjoying the fact that Kanda was somewhat talking to him. He yawned and stretched his arms, moving up in his seat which caused the magazine to fall from his forehead to the bottom of the car.

Tyki took a gander into the seat next to him and found a curled up Allen against the car door with his seat belt on, tightly hugging his waist. His snoozing was inaudible but if you looked closely you could see his chest rise up and down with his lips slightly parted.

Currently the fearsome foursome were in a silver Ford driving through the streets of Trapani, Italy. Kanda at the wheel yelling at Lavi, said person in the shot-gun seat enjoying the view and his 'chat' with Kanda; Tyki in the back relaxing whilst looking out the window for signs or directions, and Allen in his little sweet spot snuggled up by the car door.

And what were these 3 teens and one guardian doing in Italy?

Well, to put it simply; they were looking for LiDL.

--

_Allen was awoken by the sound of his door hinges creaking, footsteps stomping in his direction and the rustle of clothes. He didn't even have time to panic or squeak because before he knew it a pair of hands had rested on his ankles and yanked him out of bed. The anonymous person had dragged Allen behind him through somewhere, Allen didn't know because when he had gotten pulled out of his bed his sheets had gotten tangled up and were wrapped around his head._

_He tried pulling them off but before he succeeded he was thrown into a vehicle, most likely the backseat due to all the space when he landed and hit something soft on the either side which emitted a muffled groan. Finally being able to detach the sheets from his head he let the white cloths fall from his head into his lap and he was left gasping for air with his white ruffled hair and reddening cheeks. Not one moment passed before he was once again flung back and hit something soft again, clearly making out the sound of an engine and wheels running Allen came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of four-wheeled vehicle with a madman as a driver. He clung onto the closes thing he could get his hands on and felt silky soft, almost soothingly comforting—_

…_Kanda?_

_Right there in the seat next to him was Kanda all tied up using rope and a sort of green bandana wrapped around his mouth._

…

_Oh no._

_Green bandana._

_Bloody hell, he always knew Lavi would be the death of him! Now he'd gone and done it; he'd kidnapped his two best friends and was probably driving them off a cliff in this very suffocating car._

"_Ya okay back there, Allen-tan?"_

_Oh, so my murderer wishes to speak to me before his bloodbath? How amusing._

"_L-lavi… I've always been good. I've always done good. I've always seen good! I've always said good, please oh please, let me do more good!"_

"…_What?"_

_Allen was about to reply when suddenly a harsh kick sent him flying into the side of the car which caused him to hit the door. Agonizing pain soared through his hip and side; he began to rub the spot gently whilst looking over to the cause of the injury. Kanda was smugly grinning with his eyes, the way you can tell when someone is really smiling or just flashing you a fake smile. His legs were tied up together but that didn't stop him from showing his undying hate towards Allen; at the moment he was actually glad that Lavi had tied the bastard up._

"_Yuu-chan, be nice to Allen! We're doing this for him ya know!"_

_Kanda shot a death glare Allen's way._

"_W-what? Why are we doing this for me? What have I ever done?"_

_The car began to slow down and Allen peered forward, he noticed a red light and turned his attention briefly towards Lavi in hope of getting a second or two to figure out what they were doing._

"_Well, ya always complainin' 'bout Cross and yer debts and yadda-yadda-yadda! So I figured we show 'im that payback's a bitch."_

"…_I'm not exactly getting how kidnapping I and Kanda is the solution to my debt issues."_

_Lavi pressed his foot on the peddle again, increasing the speed of the car and turning the wheel as he changed lanes. He held out his hand outside the window and signalled for the car behind him to go around before looking back at Allen momentarily._

"_Ya see, I figured we take his credit card, or cards, whateva, head down to the airport an' just travel to different places. Just jump on any random plane an' see where it takes us! Then, we put the bill under Cross' name!"_

"…_But Lavi, Cross has a fake name. Besides, I don't have his credit card…s."_

"_I already figured that! That's why I took the initiative of swipin' it myself from his room before kidnappin' ya, and about the whole fake name thang! Ya'know his fake name, ya just gotta tell us!"_

_Kanda's muffled protests were inaudible in the current conversation between Lavi and Allen. Not even kicking Lavi's seat earned himself a warning, a look or even a snort from the pair who were in the front; well actually, Lavi was driving and Allen was leaning in between the middle were the gap is._

"_But, Cross will know it was me who gave up the name. I'm the one who pays his debts, only I know his fake name!"_

"_Exacta! And this is how he knows payback is a bitch!" Lavi held up his finger in front of him to help emphasize his point, during that time the wheel had rotated to the left and he had almost crashed into three different cars._

"_Lavi, I don't think this is a bright idea. Just… Just drop me off here; I don't want to be a part of this."_

_Lavi slammed onto the breaks causing him, Allen and Kanda to crash forward into whatever was in front of them, and also stopping the traffic and the remaining cars that were situated behind him and were now thrown off by the sudden halt. Honking, beeping and curses were heard all throughout the lane but Lavi paid no attention to them._

"_Whaddya mean ya ain't gonna do it?! C'mon ya gotta! This is payback! In the words of Nike, 'Just Do It', Allen! Just do it! Don't upset Nike!"_

_Allen rubbed his head in pain and hissed slightly under his breathe, not wanting his friend to worry about him he put on his most simple smile and turned his head in Lavi's direction._

"_I know you want me to come, but this just seems very irresponsible to me. I don't want to be the cause of more debts to pay. I'm sorry."_

"_But Allen-tan… this is different! It ain't irresponsible at all! I got everythin'! I got passports, money, I speak practically every language in Europe! I even got clothes, snacks for the trip, coupons an' I even smuggled on Kanda's Mugen!"_

_Allen's jaw dropped as Kanda's eyes widened._

"_You WHAT?! Lavi! Do you not realize how dangerous that is? Bringing a sword onto a plane is very dumb and immature!" Kanda began kicking Lavi's seat again, this time with a dying will to kill the fucking rabbit and throw his corpse into the depths of the sea from a very high cliff. Meanwhile Allen was continuing his scolding on Lavi._

"_I thought you said you thought this through!"_

"_I never said that."_

"_Well something on the lines of that! Bloody hell, why would you bring the sword onto a plane?"_

"_Because if I di-in't then Kanda would probably kill me wif a water pipe, an' ya know that's so uncool! I mean I'm no big fan of swords ya'know, but let's face it; Katanas are way cooler than guns!"_

_This earned Lavi an approving nod from the Japanese teen tied up in the backseat of the car before he went back to kicking the shit out of Lavi's seat and muffling strings of colourful curses behind the green bandana._

"_Lavi…" Allen rubbed his temples in a worrisome manner. "This isn't exactly th—" He was interrupted by the noise of someone knocking on the car window, and Lavi turned down the window and allowed everyone to get a view of the stranger._

"_Hey! What the hell are you doing, you're holding up the entire lane!" Lavi then put on his fake apologetic face. Hopefully this would get them out of this mess easier than Lavi being his usual dumbass self and getting them involved in an unnecessary fight between a stranger._

"_I'm so sorry, sir! Ya see, my lover 'ere," He nodded his head in Allen's direction and the stranger looked at them both as if he'd seen an alien. "And I haven't exactly been on the best of terms." The stranger took a moment to absorb the given information before shaking his head and placing his hands on the hood of the car._

"_Look! I don't care what you and your lover are up to! Just get this car moving so everyone can get out, you hear?" Allen leaned in towards Lavi and whispered in his ear._

"_What the hell are you doing…?! Don't make things bloody worse…! Just go…!" Lavi's grin was so bright right then I swear to God, even the sun couldn't hold enough pwnage to take down the red-head._

"_N'awwh, but Allen-tan! I won't 'fix'," he let the word fix slowly roll off his tongue, "our relationship 'til ya agree that we go to airport! Ya know what I want… hunn." Lavi winked flirtatiously at the younger teen who turned a light crimson colour and muttered some incoherent nonsense under his breathe. Finally turning to the random stranger once more he shook his head in a disapproving manner before he spoke._

"_I'ma sorry, my lover doesn't seem to agree with me. He's bein' a real bitch."_

"_LAVI!" Allen snapped at the red-head who was just playing along in his act. He coolly continued to converser with the stranger._

"_Yes honey. Heh. Women ya'know?"_

"…_Why is there a man tied up in the backseat of your car?" Lavi lost his cool and stared astonished at the stranger who was concentrating on Kanda's figure in the back, sitting silently with a death glare that seemed to penetrate through Lavi's seat and burn a mark into the red-head's back._

"…_He's onto us!" Lavi turned to Allen who was gesturing with his hands forward in a ferocious manner._

"_Drive, drive, drive!"_

_And they sped away leaving a very confused yet pissed off stranger by the side of the lane. Still, the traffic was moving now and that counted as something positive in Lavi's book of good deeds._

_Somewhere ahead of the road Lavi pulled into an empty car lot and parked in an empty space; he shifted the gear so it was in reverse and took out the key from the keyhole. He pocketed the silver object in his pocket and patted it before turning around and facing Allen who was still in the gap between the two front seats._

"…_Sooooo?"_

"_Lavi. I thought I made my feelings about this quite clear. I don't want to be involved in this!"_

"_Wha?! But c'mon! It'll be fun! Even Yuu-chan agreed to it!" He motioned towards the Japanese man who was still kicking Lavi's seat; apparently it seemed to be the only form of enjoyment he got around here._

"_See, he's havin' a blast!" Allen shot him an obvious look that stated he was lying, or to put t accurately, sugar-coating it. Still Lavi grinned his usual grin and continued his rant on convincing Allen to come… wherever. "Allen-tan, ya'know this is for da best! It'll be real good too and ya get to experience new places! I promise, it'll only be for the summer and we'll have a memorable journey! 'Kay?"_

"_Lavi, this is not for the best, honestly. And I could get in serious trouble if I went through with this, not to mention we don't have any legal guardians who can watch over us!" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best argument, but Lavi had partly won him over with the whole 'putting the bills on Cross for once' speech. He really wanted to do that and show his Master that what goes around comes around. But still, he couldn't exclude the fact that they would get in severe trouble if someone ever found out about the three of them and it could conclude in them getting harmfully punished. However, if they had a guardian it wouldn't be as bad because they had someone watching over them and observing their every move._

"…_So that's all ya need? A guardian?" There was silence before Allen nodded._

"_That's all I need."_

"…_Alrighty then!" Lavi turnd around in his seat, took out the car key and plugged it into the keyhole before twisting it and hearing the engine purr. He then backed out of the parking spot and drove down the road to a certain acquaintance's house, all the while ignoring Kanda's thrashes to his beloved car._

_The bitch was going to pay for the repair._

_Tyki was peacefully asleep in his bedroom when once again Lavi barged in, much like he had done in Allen's room, captured Tyki around the waist and dragged him out of the bed and blocking out the painful groans the older man gave away. His sheets were also clutched in his hands and Tyki was refusing to let them go, which didn't really matter to Lavi because his main objective was to get Tyki out of bed (1) and into his car with Allen and Kanda. He successfully managed to haul Tyki down his stairs, out through the door and down the street and shove Tyki into the front seat. He then went around the car and hopped into the front seat, turned on the engine and drove towards the airport._

"_I got our guardian!"_

"_Lavi, what the he—"_

"_Lavi. Why am I in your car?" Tyki had spoken. Allen stared at Lavi waiting for an answer bur was only greeted by a blush. At first he was confused over why the red-head would blush during such a situation, but when he looked over to Tyki he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just underwear and his sheets wrapped around his waist._

…_Hello Kitty underwear._

"_U-um… well ya'see.. Um! Allen, Kanda, me and ya are gonna travel! Just for a lil' bit, 'kay?" He held up his hand and separated his thumb and index finger just a bit._

"…_Not okay."_

"_C'mon, Tyki pleaaaase! I dun wanna have to convince ya too!"_

"_Lavi. I'm in a car with three brats and I have no idea where the hell we're going to 'travel'. I want out." Tyki began to scoot closer to the car door which was still speeding down the highway._

"_Wait! If ya come wif us ya dun hafta help Lulubell wif ze wedding!" Tyki didn't move. It was obvious he'd already decided to stay. The three teens all knew that Tyki hated weddings, and he hated marriages even more; but what he hated the most was planning a wedding with his arranged fiancée! Lulubell was selected from a fine line of women who had all come to Tyki, each one of them wealthier than the next and in hope of getting picked by the Duke to be Tyki's forever and ever lover. Lavi was disappointed at first when he heard that Tyki's wife had been selected because lately he'd been having odd feelings towards the older male; at first he thought they were just stomach aches, but later he came to the conclusion that it was just a phase. It had lasted for 3 months now and Lavi was starting to have his doubts that it was still a phase, and mainly because his male crush was only on one single male._

"_So I heard ya comin' wif us, Tyki?" The satisfaction in his voice was evident, and even Kanda cringed at the sound of it. Tyki however remained seated and continued to stare out the window._

"…_So, all we need ya for is to be our guardian. Just watch over us an' observe out movements and that's it!"_

"…_That's it?"_

"_That's it." Lavi nodded approvingly._

"…_I can do that."_

"_I know ya can, that's why I chose ya! Oh! We're here!" And Lavi slammed on the breaks once more. He took out the key from the keyhole and opened the car door, locking the doors behind him as Allen dragged Kanda out of the backseat. Tyki shut the door behind him and looked around the parking lot airport; there were about 20 cars, but no more. Well, he didn't really expect much considering it was around… 2 A.M. and it was a Wednesday night… Thursday morning. Tyki took a moment to glance down at himself and noticed his lack of clothing in time before the four males paraded into the airport departure unit._

"_Uhh… Lavi. How about some clothes here?" Lavi shot a look at Tyki and flashed him with a sincere smile._

"_Why darlin'? I think yer Hello Kitty underwear is just fabou-!" And he burst out laughing. Embarrassed Tyki walked around the car to the trunk and clicked it open from beneath, slowly bringing the top up he dove down into the dark shadows of the back trunk and rummaged through all the trash. He found a water pump, a toothbrush, a didgeridoo and a few backpacks and a shoulder bag._

"_Oi. What are these bags for?"_

"_The trip man! Shoulder bag is Yuu-chan's, two backpacks are mine an' Allen-tan's!"_

"…_Where's my bag?"_

"…_I was in a hurry." Tyki picked up the backpacks and shoulder bag and dropped them to the ground before shutting the back trunk of the vehicle. He rummaged through one of the backpacks and fished out a white sweater with the ends a little split. Satisfied with his option he hauled on the sweater and straightened out the cloth so it wouldn't leave any wrinkles; then once more he dragged out a pair of black, comfortable pants and proceeded to put them on too._

_Meanwhile Allen was still standing by the car, leaning against the door with Kanda in his arms and desperately trying to hold up his weight. It's not easy to hold up the weight of a something kilos Japanese bitch in your arms._

_Believe me._

"_Allen__-tan! Ya can bring Yuu-chan over 'ere to moí! I'll take care of 'im!" Lavi waved with his hand on the opposite of the car and Allen quickly decided it was a wise choice to get rid of the Japanese teen in his arms, no matter how comfortable and warm his heat was against his chest. Allen pulled on Kanda's ropes which were tied around his arms and waist, going all the way down to his legs and obviously, the bandana around his mouth which had made him incapable of uttering a single word of sin._

_Finally he reached Lavi and dropped Kanda in his arms, rotating his sore arms in a clockwise direction and inhaled a few sharp breathes whilst taking in the scenery. To be honest he's never been on a plane; mainly because he's read of so many crashed and accidents happening in planes, but the other most obvious reason was that he couldn't afford it with all the debts he was paying off._

"_Oi, Allen-tan!" Lavi's voice snapped Allen out of his thoughts. H turned around to see the red-head waving at him from afar; he and Tyki were already by the entrance with Kanda perched on Lavi's shoulder an furiously trying to wriggle out of the red-head's grip. Allen quickly jogged over to the trio and slowed down as he approached the entrance to the airport, the light was shining out and the doors slid open when the three males stepped onto the dark rubber matt. Lavi look around until he found Allen walking to the left of him, looking from side to side of the airport and absorbing the sights we was seeing._

"_Allen-tan, ya realize ya gotta tell us Cross' fake name now." Tyki was either ignoring the comment or was still sleepy, and therefore sleep-walking which is probably why he was heading towards the newspaper stand in the middle of the airport without slowing down his speed.  
_

"_Mmm… yeah. It's Justin Credible."(2)_

"…_Ohohoho, Cross' ya pretty feckin' amazin' bastard!"_

_And Tyki crashed into the newspaper stand causing several magazines to fall atop of him and the cardboard stand to fall apart._

_Justin Credible paid for the repairs._

_--_

**1 – wtf are yew doing, bi-ATCH!! DD:**

**2 – Justin Credible JustinCredible Just inCredible**

**Get it??? 8DD**

**R&R is much appreciated!**

**BTW; all of these adventures that I'm writing now come from genuine experience. Who knew 8 days in Italy could give me the BEST story ideas and adventures for our dangerous duo couples! xDD**

…**and another bt BIG w; this is a crossover fic, I just don't know which one so I put it under DGM… It's actually more like random anime characters&&my friends showing up in the show.. perhaps you if you help me with the country you're in.. which also means I need people from different countries to help me with the language, sights and perhaps recommend who should show up in what country~**

**Lik you might see Gokudera with Lambo somewhere… Edward will definitely meet Allen yo! xD Sauce-gay might accidentally get pushed in front of a bus by my sensei-sama… just all these random things, 'kay? :3**


	2. Beth and Maddie

**Before starting: Who was it again that offered to proof-read my stories before I posted them??**

**Not sorry for the very late update.**

**Why you ask?**

**Because I found out a few weeks ago that my best friend is moving to Honduras, *SOUTH AMERICA*, and I live in Sweden. So I can't even visit her like… once D:**

**-cries- there's 7 more days left until she leaves and I've been spending the past days with her and doing things we said we'd always do like biking in the rain, going to see someone get a tattoo, see a jail and etc. etc. Just really random stuff.**

***SOBS* I'll miss her so much… TT^TT**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Nannie, who is moving to Honduras. She used to play soccer in Azalea BK, the girls team, but she doesn't anymore. I hope this is a nice memory trigger for her then :)**

**And thank you all so much for your reviews. Appreciate it a lot. 333**

**NOTE: Beth and Maddie are in fact real people. They're two of my friends from school. Beth is loud, the older twin, and shows no emotion when reading yaoi manga out loud. It's painful to hear 'SUCK. SUCK. SUCK. NGH. AHH.' in a robotic voice.. Maddie is quiet, mature and a secret hardcore yaoi lover, also the youngest twin.**

**

* * *

**

_Lavi tapped his foot impatiently against the clear tile floor, every passing minute aggravating him more and more. He was standing in line with Allen who was fidgeting with a piece of loose string hanging off his shirt which he had changed into minutes after they had entered the airport and Tyki had knocked down the newspaper stand. He had been handed a change of clothes and ran off to find the closest bathroom where he changed. He was currently sporting a light blue t-shirt and a white cotton hoodie which hung very loosely on him but gave him that cute aura; and he wore these faded blue jeans with a few rips around the knee area, and since Lavi lacked different choices of shoes he had simply thrown a pair of sandals at Allen's head._

_The line was taking its god awful time and Lavi released a huff of air in irritation; who knew purchasing tickets was such a bitch?_

_"Um… Lavi?" Lavi looked to his left where Allen was still twirling the loose piece of string around his finger but his eyes were concentrated on him. "Where, exactly, are we going?"_

_..._

_Honestly Lavi hadn't thought of that. It suddenly came crashing down on him that he didn't have any idea of where they would go, and he sure as hell didn't even have a plan in store or anything, all he was thinking was that they grab the closest plane and fly off somewhere over the rainbow. Perhaps choosing a destination would be the smart thing to do, and whilst in line it would help him get rid of some time, and let's face it, it's fun choosing where you want to travel._

_"I dunno… Let's check!" Lavi looked up at the humongous board which was held above their heads on the wall, the times and destinations typed onto the screen in a computer-like fashion. He had several options and all of them seemed great, now all he needed was to get everyone to agree… or just pick one and they'd have to go. Allen tilted his head to the side and went through all the names on the board, carefully examining each place and thinking of things they could do their, what they had to give and how interested he actually was in the place._

_Around him there were several various groups standing and chatting together, each one in their own foreign language. It was odd because each group consisted of people with the same shirts, sports bags and a leader with some sort of whistle around their neck. Maybe they were teams coming here to compete in some sort of competition; was there something going on here? He didn't remember reading about anything special happening in town this week, or month for that fact…_

_"They're soccer teams." Allen turned around and was greeted by a pair of oceanic blue eyes staring back at him. He took a sudden step back and looked at the spokesperson from top to toe; she was wearing a purple shirt with giant pink flowers decorating it and simple blue jeans and white sneakers, her hair was blonde like the dusty sun colour and she wore a bright, genuine smile. Immediately he was terrified of this new character because her smile was no match for Lavi's grin, and that thought scared him more than his fear of spiders and lightning._

_"E-excuse me?" He tried uttering his short sentence without any mistakes, but somehow a stutter had managed to make its way into his voice. The blonde teen, he assumed, flashed her teeth and clasped her hands behind her back before brining them forth again and using them to motion as she spoke._

_"They're soccer teams, you know. They're all going to Sweden for Gothia Cup and competing. I don't really know much about it but my friend is from Sweden and she says it's the biggest soccer challenge in the entire world, which is weird because I always thought it was the championship games that were the largest attraction." She quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes and she begun to stare off at something, leaving poor Allen hanging by a string._

_"Gothia… Cup?" He brought his head up a bit and tilted it slightly to the side once more. The blonde teen shook her head and came out of her daze, flashing a dazzling smile and laughing off her previous actions._

_"Ah, yeah! It's in… Gott..en..boorg…" there was a moment of silence as the blonde teen looked at her shoes and tapped them before turning behind. "Hey Maddie! How do you pronounce Gottenboorg now again?" Allen peered behind the teen to see who she was talking to only too see an identical copy of the girl standing in front of him; only difference was this girl was wearing a gray zip-up hoodie and she had a fringe, kind of like Kanda's but blonde._

_"You guys are twins?" Allen pointed two fingers at each individual girl whereas the one who he been conversing with nodded eagerly._

_"Yup! This is Maddie, and I'm Beth! We're from Loughborough, and no matter what Roxyy says, it is a real place and word!" Allen took one silent step back and nodded approvingly, not wanting to further infuriate the woman standing in front of her. Not that he had any idea who this Roxyy person was or why Beth was so defensive about the fact that Loughborough was a real town; he knew it was, he'd been there and it was lovely (1)._

_"No, Beth. Just… Just say Gothenburg, okay?" Beth nodded and smiled again, this girl was just radiating smiles and happiness from her._

_"Okay! So dude, it's Gothenburg. In Sweden." Allen looked up at the board and noticed a clear name of 'Göteborg' on the screen in green letters, he turned to Lavi who had stepped forward three steps in line and was still currently browsing the board._

_"So… are you two visiting Sweden as well?" Allen turned around to the two girls again and brought his hands gently down to his side._

_"Yup! Gottenboorg! We actually live there; we just came to England to visit a few friends of ours and family, of course." Allen slowly nodded._

_"Uh-huh… is it fun there?"_

_"Oh yeah! They have this amusement park called 'Liseberg'! It's awesome, and so much fun. Although the rides do scare me a little, I really don't fancy sitting in a frog whilst it goes up and down…" Beth bit her thumb nail and tapped her foot gently on the tile floor._

_"So what about this Gothia Cup thing?" Allen was fairly curious now because it sounded kind of amusing and he wouldn't mind giving it a try. "It's got to be sort of difficult to play with all the snow lying around…" Beth crossed her arms and bit her lips before speaking._

_"Well actually, they don't have snow there right now, surprisingly, because it's July. Actually, when we first went there I was expecting Vikings with warrior helmets and spears and polar bears running up and down the streets… because you know, that's what Molly and Stephanie told us, and that's what it said in most geography books! But it's civilized! And they have really nice people there! Like aww, our friends~" She clasped her hands together and smiled her brightest smile. "They're so made of awesome! And they're Doctor Who fans! Phyllida and Bryn and Freja love Doctor Who, it's amazing how much love there is!" At this point the other twin had begun to pay attention and had secretly begun to join the conversation._

_"But Anis said that David Tennant looked like a rat didn't she?" Beth placed her hands on her hip and turned to her other half._

_"She did! I had a piece of my mind to clonk her head on the table, but then she said she hated Rose so I couldn't hate her anymore…"_

_Maddie resorted to shaking her head and bringing a palm up to her forehead in a dramatic manner. "Your faith in the human kind amazes me."_

_Allen stepped closer to the duo and engaged in the conversation amongst the three of them. "I don't really fancy Rose either, she's annoying. But Gwen really gets on my nerves! I don't know why but she just manages to get under my skin!"_

_"Oh my god! Us too!" Beth jumped up and down in hysteria whilst clutching her sister's hand with glee. Maddie sighed before giving a small smile at her sisters' antics and continued talking about their topic of Dr. Who and a certain Gwen._

_"I think Jack should be like really mean to her." Beth released her hold on Maddie's hand and made a fist before slamming it down in her open palm and turning to her sister._

_"Yeah, like take a stapler and spell 'TWAT' on her forehead."_

_Allen felt a harsh tugging on his hoodie and turned around to see Lavi grinning widely and pointing up to the screen with all the locations across it. "Allen! What 'bout Holland, neh? Does it sound good? They have all straight grounds so we can go bikin' and we can visit the hotel Michael Jackson stayed at when he was in Holland!"_

_Beth lunged forward at Allen and attached herself to his right arm with extreme force. "NO! You guys should come to Sweden! It's amazing, and Liseberg, and friends, and IKEA! AND! We," Beth held tightly onto Allen's hoodie. "can keep talking about Dr. Who and the art of inflicting pain upon Gwen on the plane!"_

_Maddie clasped her hands together in joy. "Splendid!"_

_Lavi was lost in his own world of confusion as he saw the three Brits standing in front of him chatting about something or someone called 'Dalek' and 'Master'. Maybe Allen didn't understand his task of picking out a random country to visit… although he had said he wanted to go to Sweden just now, or actually the blonde girl had and she was currently in deep conversation with the white-haired boy and the other girl-look-alike._

_"So ehh... we're goin' to Sweden... for IKEA?"_

_"AND GOTHIA CUP!" Beth rotated around on one foot and stared at Lavi who after his moment of confusion face-palmed himself before eliciting a guttural laugh._

_"Oh! Gothia Cup! I wanna see that, I'll buy the tickets then and then we'll go tell Tyki and Yuu-chan!" Lavi pointed at Allen and then somewhere off on the side, Allen assumed Lavi had possibly forgotten where they had left the two seniors, but they couldn't go far for sure. I mean one of them was tied up in ropes and a bandana and the other was sleep-deprived and most likely trying to catch up on some sleep._

_Beth quirked an eyebrow before turning to her sister. "Yuu...chan?"_

_Maddie took a moment to gather her thoughts before replying. "...Didn't Phyllida say something about it being feminine form or something in Japanese?"_

_Beth was silent. "...Possibly."_

_Allen let out a content sigh followed by a sincere smile; he knew it was difficult to understand all the Japanese symbols and nicknames they used for each other, he remembered because it had taken him a whole three months to understand the words '-chan, -kun, -san and sensei'. He distinctively remembered Kanda mocking him for his awful understanding of the language which resulted in yet another silent treatment fight between the two teens. "Yeah, it's feminine form in Japanese, you use it when you refer to someone close who is a girl."_

_Beth nodded and let out a high 'Ahhh...' Maddie turned her head towards her sister with one thin, blonde eyebrow raised._

_"You knew that."_

_Beth tapped her chin with her finger. "I tend to forget." And once more Maddie sighed. Whilst the twins and Allen chatted Lavi had reached the counter and was finally able to purchase his tickets for the four of them; he glanced upward at the screen a last time before letting his eyes fall on the worker behind the counter. Lavi grasped the edges of the table and grinned, flashing all his pearly white teeth._

_"Why hallo thar!" The worker flinched slightly at Lavi's excitement._

_"...Hi?"_

_Lavi slapped both his hands down on the table and laughed. "Ahaha, I'm just kidding." The red-head crossed his arms and leaned forward on the counter as he took in the details of the worker standing in front of him. "So uhm, hmm... I'd like 4 tickets to Sweden, to uhhh... Gothenburg."_

_Allen had now appeared behind Lavi and observing the red-head's actions as he purchased their tickets; displeased with the lack of Lavi's manners he resorted in helping a bit and showing a bit of gratitude. "Please."_

_Lavi let out his tongue and rolled his eyes before smiling again. "Please."_

_The worker chuckled lightly himself before turning his gaze down to the computer in front of him and began tapping away on the keyboard. "Ahm.. okay, give me a second sir." Lavi let his eyes wander across the worker and took in his full features._

_He had shockingly white hair, resembling Allen's except this guy's hair was silky straight and ended at his shoulders in a sort of jagged shape, and still it managed to look beautiful. He wore a simple white silk shirt followed by a red vest on top and a nametag that had been laminated; 'Riku', apparently, was this guys' name. His skin was pale like snow or ice, but he didn't give off a cold vibe or anything, it was more gentle and warming, slightly comforting to be in his presence. Lavi followed up to adore his face, a pair of thin lips, a straight nose and his eyes; they were considered turquoise if you had to dub them a colour, but it was more of a mix of sea-green and the painted skies at its clearest hour, just absolutely gorgeous and hypnotizing._

_Lavi leaned back and turned his head to Allen, whispering in his ear. "...Allen look, this Riku guy has white hair just like ya." From the corner of his eye Lavi spotted Riku's eye twitching before he turned up and glared at the red-head._

_"Silver. My hair is silver." Allen tilted his head to the side._

_"Is it natural?"_

_Riku quirked and eyebrow and smiled. "Is yours?"_

_"…" The silence proved the right thing for the two boys but Lavi was left speechless as he had no idea what had happened, what was going on and what was going to happen. Riku was still typing something in on the computer and using the mouse to click on something that wasn't available to Lavi's eye. From behind them Lavi heard a shout from someone he swore he had heard before._

_"White boy! Hurry up!" Beth tilted her head back and let out a low groan; she was growing impatient and hated waiting in line, especially since they took forever and the worst thing was there weren't any chairs to sit down on and conserve your energy. Maddie slapped her sister on her arm and earned herself a pained yowl from her older half before glaring at her and hissing._

_"Beth! Don't yell that in the airport!"_

_Beth continued to rub the sore spot on her arm and eliciting a low hiss. "What? He's got white hair!"_

_Maddie brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her temples, letting a small groan escape from her lips. "It's inappropriate! People won't think it's because he has white hair...!"_

_Then Beth had one of her infamous silent moments. "...But I don't know his name."_

_Allen sighed before turning around to the blonde teen with one outstretched hand and another smile grazing his lips. "My name is Allen. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Beth looked at Allen, then at his hand and then back at Allen before grinning and slapping the white-haired boy's hand. "Ditto."_

_Riku tapped the counter with a pair of tickets that had just been printed out of a machine right below the computer and arranged them so they were in a neat order; the then held them out to the two teens and smile. "Alright gentlemen, here are your tickets. I hope you and your girlfriends will have a good time in Sweden."_

_Maddie couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips and laughed stood there with the brightest grin on her face but nothing came out, she obviously found the statement hilarious; Lavi began laughing behind his hand which he had successfully placed in front of his mouth and Allen began sputtering incoherent nonsense. "Ah-! No! We're not-- We- I- We just met these two."_

_The silver-haired male raised one slender eyebrow. "...And already travelling? And they say I'm moving too fast with Sora." He let out a small snort before he resumed his previous actions._

_Beth remained in line and tapped her chin with her finger again, slowly bringing her thumb up to her mouth and biting it gently whilst thinking. "Sorora... I swear I've heard Molly talk about someone called that."_

_Maddie shook her head before letting her eyes roll upwards and joined her twin in the thinking process. "Yeah, something about Kingdom Hearts, I don't know."_

_And there was another one of Beth's silent moments._

_Maddie watched her sister's non-changing expression before taking action. "...The game with the Disney characters, Beth."_

_"Right!" And Maddie resorted to sighing and pondering about the mystery that was her elder sister. Riku laughed lightly and enjoyed the act that was going on in front of him; it reminded him a lot of his own friends and how they acted. "Well basically Kingdom Hearts is this game made by Square Enix and Disney, which is kind of sad 'cause you know the young boys in the game will never hit puberty." He ignored Beth's high-pitched 'BURN!' yell and continued explaining about the game. "**Kingdom Hearts** ,is an action role-playing game developed and published by Square (now Square Enix) in 2002 for the PlayStation 2 video game first game in the Kingdom Hearts series, it is the result of a collaboration between Square and The Walt Disney Company. The game combines characters and settings from Disney's animated features with those from Square's Final Fantasy series. The story follows a young boy, Sora, as he is thrown into an epic battle against the forces of darkness. He is joined by Donald Duck and Goofy, classic Disney characters who help him on his quest."_

_Beth looked back and forth at the red-head, Allen and her mirror-image with a blank expression._

_"...Did you guys get any of that?"_

_The silver-haired male simply smiled and shook his head from side to side, his silky hair following the gentle motion. "Hm. Just like Sora."_

_"This Sora person must be immensely stupid then if you dare compare him to Beth." Maddie pointed a thumb at her twin sister who was still in deep thought about Riku's previous speech on 'Kingdom Hearts'._

_Riku let his hands settle on the counter and nimbly played with his fingers. "He's completey oblivious to his surroundings. It actually took him 14 years to realize his feelings for me and we've been best friends since diapers."_

_Maddie clapped her hands together and laughed loudly, bringing the attention of her sister back to reality. "Haha! That's so cute!" Beth bit her thumb repeatedly until she tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with Riku._

_"...He?"_

_The silver-haired male left his mouth agape, then shut it, then opened it again before shutting it again; nothing seemed to come out and he begin fidgeting from a rush of nervousness. "Ahh... yeah."_

_Maddie laid a hand on her sister's shoulder and used the other one to wave in front of her hand dismissively and smiled at Riku who was still fidgeting behind the counter. "Eh, don't worry; we're not against homosexuality or anything. Our friends are actually yaoi fangirls, and somehow they ended up converting us as well so, yeah, it's fine."_

_Riku let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to the younger twin who was still smiling sweetly. "That's good to hear."_

_Beth tilted her head to the right. "Are you on top or bottom?"_

_Allen's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the complete forwardness of Beth's question, Lavi fell to the floor and began laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach from the pains, and Maddie simply grabbed her sisters arm and pushed everyone out of her way as she dragged her twin out of the line and waving by to Riku who was still in a state of shock as he stood by the counter utterly mortified. "WESHOULDGONOWBETHBAI!"_

_

* * *

_

_Lavi and Allen trudged back to their companions who were sitting on a bench next to some sort of herbal green plant, followed by a pair of twins right behind them and a handful of tickets in their hand. As they arrived at their destination they noticed that Kanda was glaring furiously at an innocent child standing in front of him, his eyes welling up and only moments away from bursting into tears. Fortunately for the child Beth had gotten a glimpse of the Asian man and it had sparked something within her, causing her to madly charge at the teen at football tackle him to the ground. Or tackle glomp him, whatever you want to call it._

_FANGIRLS DICTIONARY #1_

_**Tackle glomp** – to show affection to someone or something in an exaggerated manner, thus inflicting so much love upon the bearer that it actually hurts._

_Tyki who was lying sort of spread out on half of the bench remained sleeping as the other occupant of the bench fell off and slammed into the ground hard with a random stranger's arms wrapped around his waist._

_This was frightening beyond all imagination._

_"Mmhph-!" Said the still tied up, still bandana around mouth Asian man._

_"Hugsies! Yay Christina! I didn't know you were here!" The hold around Kanda's waist tightened as the female let out a squeal and buried her head into the male's chest. Allen enjoying the sight of Kanda being in pain felt a tinge of pity for him; but that quickly went away. Instead he bent down and tapped Beth on the shoulder, pulling on her sleeve to try and get her attention. Soon enough the blonde loosened her grip on Kanda and turned her head around to face the white-haired boy._

_"Uhm… Beth, was it?" Beth nodded. "That's not uhh… female." Allen pointed down at Kanda who lay on the floor with a vein throbbing repeatedly on his forehead. There was a moment, then two and three, and then on the fourth Beth pushed herself away from Kanda and brought herself up so she was standing fully straight on her legs, meanwhile brushing a bit of dust off her sleeve and jeans._

_"Are you sure?" Lavi who had taken precaution before getting down on his knees and helping Kanda up let out a strained groan as he pulled the Asian man to his feet. "I mean… it has long silky hair. Longer than mine." She twirled a strand of her around her finger. "I really doubt that thing is a male."_

_"Well Beth, you should never judge a book by its cover. For all you know he could be a very nice person, you just have to get to know him first." As soon as Lavi helped Kanda up the teen turned around and kicked the red-head in the shin, loving the sound of the boy howling in pain as he grasped his leg and failing to stand up. Beth placed another strand of hair behind her ear before turning to her twin._

_"He looks like an asshole."_

_"Well you're right about that." Allen crossed his arms and let out an exhausted huff, at the same time earning himself a well-deserved glare from a certain male._

_Maddie rubbed the back of her head slowly. "Though it is hard to tell that whether he's a male or female when you first see him… although he does pull off that look very well."_

_Suddenly Beth slammed her first into the palm of her hand and let out an excited gasp as she had her very first epiphany. "Let's call it Hermaphrodite!" Maddie dropped her head in shame as she processed what her other half had just said. Sighing she ran a hand through her blonde hair and enjoyed the feel of it as it feel to her sides and strands of thin straws ran over the surface of her skin._

_"Beth, I don't think he'll enjoy it that much."_

_At this the blonde placed a hand on her hip and waved the other in the air with her index finger pointed at her twin sister. "It's an 'it' Maddie. And let's see if it opposes my proposition then!" She leaned over to Kanda who was now sitting on the bench again after Lavi forcefully pulled him down onto it and held his legs down by standing on his feet. The blonde smiled as the Asian man sent her a vicious glare. "Well, do you oppose it Hermaphrodite?"_

_You'd probably think that Beth would've died now and they'd go to jail for murder on a innocent victim though Kanda claims she was trying to kill him first with her incoherent blabber… but unfortunately this story has more than two chapters, so I'll be telling you the truth._

_The truth is Kanda's eyes widened to an unimaginable size, Lavi had to hold onto Kanda's shoulders as he suddenly began to furiously squirm under the red-head's grip and trying to head-butt the blonde standing in front of him with a moronic smile plastered on her face. He thrashed his head from side to side and tried to get the bandana to slide down his mouth to enable him to speak; but life was no so kind. And neither was Allen in the background snickering behind his one hand, an evil glint in his eye, the same glint he has whenever he plays poker. It's maddening._

_Beth threw her hands up into the air. "See! Nothing! He's fine with it!"_

_Meanwhile Allen had walked over to Tyki and woken him up and now Lavi was occupied with trying to keep a very angered Japanese man in his place and trying to steal a few glances of Tyki slowly waking out of his deep slumber. Beth bounced over to her sister as the joyous bubble of hyperactivity as she was and began tugging on her arm. The two of them began walking away and as soon as they were out of sight Tyki opened his eyes fully, revealing a remarkable pair of golden eyes. In a desperate attempt to conceal his oncoming blush, Lavi looked away towards the retreating couple that had just left._

_"Who were those two?" He let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head, a crack was heard as he brought the down again slowly._

_"Our travel mates. They're good people." Allen smiled as he helped Tyki to his feet, both of them reaching for their bags. Kanda's eyes widened after he processed what Allen had previously said and in a sudden burst of outrage kicked into the air. Where Lavi happened to be standing and took the blow fully on. The red-head fell backwards and clutched his shin again which had been brutally abused by the Japanese teen before, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as he gingerly rubbed the spot over only to immediately pull it away as he found out the pain was worse when he touched it._

_"Stop fuckin' kickin' me, Yuu!" Kanda shot the red-head a venomous glare which seemed to make him cower in fear as he tried to find some sort of method to ease his pain. Tyki and Allen however were already preparing their equipment, and of course, Kanda's sword which they brilliantly his in one of the bags, wrapping a piece of newspaper around it which they'd gotten from the stand that Tyki had broken, followed by a single string tying the whole thing together. And if anyone asked, it was an old cane which was to be delivered to Lavi's grandfather in Kokomo (2)._

_"So where exactly are we going?" Tyki slung one of the backpacks over his shoulder and kicked the other one towards Lavi who was still clutching his shin._

_"Gothia Cup." Allen adjusted the straps on the backpack to fit his size._

_Tyki cocked a single eyebrow. "Where?"_

_The platinum-haired teen sighed. "Gothenburg."_

_"Come again?"_

_"Sweden."_

_"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?"_

_Allen dropped his head in frustration, completely ignoring the ruckus going on next to him between Kanda and Lavi. There involved glares, kicks and physical abuse, mainly on Kanda's part, and whimpering, yelling and pleading for mercy, mainly on Lavi's part._

_"The Motherland of Ikea."_

_"Oh." Tyki let out a low whistle. "Nice."_

* * *

**1 – IT'S NOT A WORD D; It may be on Google maps, but that can't be a word… -grumbles-**

**2**** – I don't really know if that's a real place, but I heard this song by the Beach Boys called Kokomo, and I liked the intro ^.^**

**Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama~! xD**

…**You seriously think I wrote Riku's explanation speech on Kingdom Hearts myself? O.o No way, I used Wikipedia ;P**

**I know Gothia Cup ended ages ago but I just can't bother to change it now… and it looks like this fic will be like 20 chapters or something, just travelling to various places for exciting new happenings, adventures and love! xDD**

**Songs I listened to while writing this;**

**She Wolf – Shakira**

**Secret – The Pierces**

**Brand New Day – Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog (I RECOMMEND)**

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Marvin Gaye and Tami Terell (REMEMBER THE TITANS SOUNDTRACK)**

**The Way You Do The Things You Do – The Temptations**

**Alfie – Lily Allen**

**Umbrella (Rihanna Cover) – All Time Low**

…**I have strange music taste. ._.**


	3. Taxi Driver

**Almost done with my manga~ -dances around- Only 15 pages left to draw~ dances around a bit more- -falls over- -breaks leg-**

…**I totally deserved that.**

…**WHUT? D:**

**Disclaimer: Not me little kiddies.**

* * *

The plane ride was definitely… an adventure in itself. The group had boarded the plane, along with Beth and Maddie, and been shown to their seats and given polite service. The usual safety instructions were shown in the front of the plane, and then they took off.

And on their way to Gothenburg, Sweden.

The plane ride was two and a half hours long, but the activities that went on inside the plane were most likely disrupting towards the others passengers. Allen, Beth and Maddie had launched into a conversation about the various different aliens and characters in 'Dr. Who', the outstanding supernatural occurrences in 'Torchwood', and the hilarious acts in 'The Katherine Tate Show'. The three were happily chattering away and were completely oblivious to the fact that Kanda had been emitting a deadly aura ever since they'd dragged him onto the plane; perhaps it was a big mistake to bring him along. But an even worse mistake was when Lavi thought that the Asian man would calm down slightly if he was allowed some freedom, and _undid _the ropes.

Big, _big _mistake.

Lavi received several hard blows to the face, gut and shoulders which ached throughout the entire plane ride. Since the pain was overwhelming the red-head retreated to the comforts of a very tired Tyki who was sitting in the chair closest to the aisle. Bickering erupted between the Asian man and the red-head as he made sure to stay on Tyki's side as much as possible so he could yell for help in case Kanda decided to go on a wild rampage.

He really regretted untying the ropes.

After about an hour of fighting and no one daring to tell the two off because let's face it, Kanda's appearance is plain fierce, no matter how good-looking and sexy he is. (1) Finally giving up on their fight, the two remained silent on the own sides. Lavi was slowly cradled to sleep by the plane's movements and Kanda sat and glared out through the window at the clouds, pure hatred flaring up in him for the Moyashi and Baka Usagi.

The Portuguese man couldn't really be blamed since he was sleeplessly dragged along as well, but Kanda was going to hate him as well since he didn't play favourites.

When there was about half an hour left before they landed, Maddie, Beth and Allen had somehow moved their conversation over to the wonderful makings of the movie 'Avatar', and now the twin girls were trying to teach Allen how to speak Na'vi. He failed terribly.

As they got off the plane the four of them bid their farewells to the twins, well, three since Kanda wasn't too fond of Beth. After they'd split their ways the boys had gone to get their baggage, made their way outside and gotten into a taxi.

Running a hand through his unruly dark hair Tyki glanced back at the three teenagers who were sitting together in the back, as far away from civil as possible. Allen and Kanda were yelling at each other despite being on opposite sides and poor Lavi was cramped in between the two and trying to lighten the mood by playfully nudging Allen and telling Kanda to 'chillax'.

Letting out a exasperated sigh Tyki waved his hand at the driver and told him to just head away from the airport, and preferably into the city. Thankfully the Swedish people had a good understanding of the English language and spoke it very well, despite their amusing accent.

The sleep the Portuguese got on the plane was enough to keep him awake until the reached their hotel.

…What hotel?

"Oi, Lavi," Tyki turned slightly in his seat so he could talk to Lavi, face to face. "Where will we be staying tonight?"

The redhead leaned forward very slowly, trying not to get in the middle of Allen's and Kanda's bickering. "I dunno. This was supposed to be an adventure, Tyki! We don't decide where we wanna go, we just go where fate takes us!"

"And fate is the taxi driver?"

"…"

"…Lavi?"

"Is he taking us into town or just kidnapping us?"

Tyki let out yet another sigh. "He's taking us into the city."

"Then fate is the taxi driver!" The dark-haired man rubbed his temples slowly; the red-headed teenager had always been eccentric, and he'd always enjoyed the activities and adventures he'd gone through, but this was a bit too much.

"Why don't you ask the driver for advice?" Allen had spoken up, completely abandoning his fight with Kanda which seemed to aggravate the male. "I'm sure he'd be able to recommend something."

Lavi sat up straight again, reaching behind with his hand to rub his back a bit as he had been leaning down too much. "Uh-huh. Since loads of football teams come to Gothia Cup, they've gotta have somewhere to sleep, right? Yeah, let's ask the driver! Hey miste—"

Tyki held up a finger and gently pressed it to Lavi's lips, immediately silencing the boy. Kanda rolled his eyes on his side of the car and then decided to look outside the car at the scenery outside instead.

"I'll talk to him." Tyki then took away his finger from the red-head's lips and turned to talk to the driver. Silently Lavi stayed completely still, not moving a muscle, the only action going on being his cheeks flaring up.

"Excuse me, sir…" The taxi driver slowly came to a stop in front of a red light, occasionally looking over at the man in the seat next to him, but his main focus was on the road. "but would you perhaps know a satisfactory place to stay at tonight? Our dearly beloved Lavi here thought that it would be fun to suddenly travel here, and we haven't had the time to book a hotel room."

The driver shifted gear and pressed down gently on the peddle, gradually increasing the speed of the car.

"Well, uhm… we have many hotels here. The ehh, most popular ones are Scandia Hotel and the Gothia Hotel." Tyki nodded along, the three boys in the back being engulfed in silence as the driver turned the wheel and headed down a different road. "They're both in the centre of the city, very close to Avenyn which is a very popular street… and only ehh, a few, uhm, stops away from Nordstan. That's a big, a very big shopping centre."

"How much do they cost?" Tyki tapped his finger against the window pane, his eyes lazily surveying the man whilst awaiting his response. "You know, per person, per night… all that information."

The driver laughed nervously. "Ahahaha… I'm not sure, sir… I never stay there. But I think it is expensive."

Lavi leaned in between the two adults in the front of the car. "We have the money."

"Not gonna waste it on a cheap ass hotel though with shitty service." Kanda crossed his arms across his chest and let out a huff as he continued to watch the lights outside pass by at an incredible speed.

"Language Kanda." Tyki said. Allen turned to Kanda with a stern look on his face.

"It's not cheap! He just said it's the two most popular hotels in the city, and it's expensive!"

"He said he _thinks _it's expensive. It's probably fucked up then."

"Kanda—" Allen was cut off by a certain red-head.

"Yuu, don't be so mean to little Allen-tan!" He then wrapped an arm around Allen's neck and buried his cheek into his fluffy white hair. "He's the main reason we're on this trip!" Allen tried to push Lavi away from him, but the actions were pointless. Kanda turned to glare intently at the white-haired boy.

"Remind me to push you off of the roof o f the hotel when we get there." His words were dripping with venom and Allen seriously doubted that the Japanese man was joking. He finally managed to pry himself out of Lavi's loving grip and gently pushed the hand back towards the red-head who frowned. Suddenly Allen realized something.

"I thought you didn't like the hotel!"

"Well I need somewhere to push you off of." Kanda let out an annoyed sigh. "Fuck it, I'll just use Mugen."

Lavi clapped his hands together and smiled, his head tilted to the side. "That's the Kanda we know."

The taxi driver signalled for someone to go ahead of him and smiled at the road, though it was supposed to be at Tyki who was currently leaning his head in the palm of his hand and looked incredibly bored.

"Your children are very, have much energy." The Portuguese man's eyes wandered towards the driver.

"Oh, they're not mine. Thank God…" The driver let out a small 'hmph' which was supposed to be a silent laugh.

"Well if you're interested there is a hotel very near Scandia and Gothia, it's the Liseberg hotel, the one of the theme park." Suddenly something red had pushed itself between the seats of the two adults once more and was happily bouncing up and down.

"THERE'S A HOTEL IN A THEME PARK?! That settles it, we're going there!" Lavi shot a finger straight ahead at the road they were currently driving down. Tyki gently pushed the red-head back and let out a small hush which told Lavi to be quiet. The red-head then moved back just a bit, but the giddy deliria still remained as his thoughts wandered to the thought of a hotel in the middle of a wondrous theme park.

"But the rooms are quite small…" continued the taxi driver. Allen brought a finger up to his bottom lip and rested it there, gently playing with his lip and running his finger over the smooth surface.

"It might not fit all of us…" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and just a bit in annoyance over this little dilemma.

"What's the cost?" Tyki asked again.

"I don't know, sorry." The driver chuckled calmly as he drove through another exit. They were now nearing big buildings and flashing lights could be seen.

"Hey, guys come on! There's a hotel in a freakin' theme park! Let's go there!" Lavi couldn't stay still; he was just too excited to be staying in a hotel in the middle of a theme park.

"You like theme parks?" asked the taxi driver.

"Hell yeah!" Lavi jumped a bit at his outburst, and both Kanda and Allen slowly tried to press themselves as close to the car doors as possible. "They're freakin' awesome!"

"Well, if you like theme parks, there is a hotel further in the city where there is a swimming pool on the roof." The driver gestured with his hand where the other hotel laid.

There was a moment of silence as Lavi's gaze followed the hand as it moved around in the air, the directions being given by the driver ignored and just thinking of that pool on the roof.

"…What?" He was shivering with excitement. He was probably the only person in the world who got so excited over choosing hotels.

"Isn't it cold?" Allen asked in a concerned voice, his mouth frowning and his eyebrows knitted in worry.

Lavi laughed and hit Allen's arm playfully, though a little too hard for the white-haired teen who then grasped his arm and let out a silent gasp. "Who cares? It's awesome! LET'S GO THERE INSTEAD!" He held tightly onto the head cushion of the driver's seat.

Tyki then knocked a finger on Lavi's head which made him look over at the Portuguese man who was eyeing the red-head. He didn't seem to be stressed at all, or even the slightest bit annoyed or aggravated by the teen's antics, no, he just remained in his cool, calm and collected state.

"Lavi, you may only pick one hotel to stay at." The red-head sat down slowly in his seat again and pouted a bit, but still thought about which one to choose. The answer was obvious. "What's the cost of the other one?" Tyki asked the driver again.

Kanda finally burst after remaining silent for such a long time. "Fucking hell, what is your problem with the cost?"

"Hey, calm down! Tyki's just worried over our financial cost, and we shouldn't yell at him for being willing to help! He probably likes to know where our money goes!"

Lavi then leaned over at Allen and pressed him lightly towards the door, rubbing his head in the younger teen's hair. Man, it was soft.

"Aaaaallleeeeeen…. Remember that you're using Cross' credit card. Go bananas man! B-A-N… a few nana's and then the word ends."

"It still feels like I'm wasting my own money…" Allen scratched his head and looked down at his lap.

"But you're not!" The red-head removed himself from the teen as he turned and flailed out his arms.

"But it feels like it, Lavi!"

"Allen, calm down." Once again Tyki was speaking in that smooth, silky voice of his. "Instead of all of us fighting over what hotel to go to we're going to each say which one we would like to stay at and the taxi driver can finally take us there, because frankly I think we're scaring the wits out of him."

And sure enough, there was the driver, driving around a roundel, just round and round and round, afraid to stop because he didn't know where to go, with fear evident in his eyes though his gaze remained on the road in front of him. Yup. Once more Tyki was taking control of the situation.

"Sounds good to me!" Lavi happily sat comfortably in his seat.

"You in on this Kanda?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Tyki turned around coolly in his seat, draping one arm around his headrest. "Alright, Lavi. Where do you want to go?"

"The hotel with the swimming pool on the roof!" said the red-head as he pumped his fist into the air, a wide grin plastered on his face. The taxi turned a corner and started slowing down as they approached another red light. Apparently they had gotten to the very centre of the city now and there would be a lot of turmoil ahead.

"You can also see the people on the streets as you swim." Chimed the driver.

"Sweet!"

Tyki sighed quietly to himself. "Allen, what about you?"

"…The hotel with the small rooms." Allen fiddled with his fingers. He didn't want to be the boring one in the bunch, but the thing was… after living so many years with Cross and paying all the debts that he'd left Allen; it was only natural that his main priority in picking a room was price. Sometimes he was so worried about what people thought of him, but he couldn't help the fact that he was just the way he was.

The driver nodded. "Lisebergshotellen."

"Kanda, you're the only one left."

Allen lifted his gaze from his fingers. "What about you Tyki?"

The Portuguese male shook his head. "I'm only observing you guys, and occasionally, figure out your disputes since you can't act civilized in public. So what do you say, Kanda?"

"…"

* * *

The four gentlemen walked through the door of their new hotel room, each one having their own care. Even though Lavi hadn't gotten his first choice of the amazingly fantastic 'Swimming Pool Hotel Palace' as he had so lovingly dubbed it, there wasn't anyone who could take away the redhead's curiosity and thirst for knowledge and exploring. The room was fairly small with it's, to Kanda's huge disliking, light _pink _walls. There was a small wooden desk with a pan flit and map of the amusement park since most of the settlers in the hotel were here mainly because of the park. There was also a brown door decorated with spirals on it that led to a bathroom next to the desk. There was a small square TV placed upon a wooden drawer which had 3 large drawers and a long lamp in the corner of the room close to the small window that opened up a view to the street outside.

Oh. And there were only 3 beds.

"You guys…" Allen started.

Tyki held up his hands in front of him and remained calm as always. "Okay, I think we've all already noticed that there are only 3 beds."

The three boys nodded.

"Are any of you willing to share a bed with the other?" Tyki went on.

A look of horrification emerged from Kanda's usually beautiful face and he let out a sound of disgust. Allen turned red all the way up to the tip of his ears and Lavi remained the same. (2)

Kanda then shook his head and abruptly turned his attention and hate towards Tyki. "Wait, what the fuck? Why do you get a bed to yourself?"

The older male sighed and shut his eyes and began speaking in that sort of slow and tantalizing tone that means that what they're saying is supposedly very obvious. "Because I'm the only adult here, you three are close friends, I assume, so it won't be awkward for you to sleep in the same bed as one another, and I also have a fiancée back in England. What would she think if she knew I'd shared a bed with one of you three, I'd look like a pedophile."

"How about we just don't tell her?" said Lavi as well at a slow tempo, leaning forward just a bit as he finished his sentence. Tyki crossed his hands across his chest and sighed. It was so late and he was really tired, especially since he had to share a flight with the three of them where he had also gotten to witness the very rare time that Allen was outspoken and loud. Of course there was also the matter of the tied up Kanda, Lavi untying the tied up Kanda, not tied up Kanda trying to murder idiot Lavi, and poor Tyki trying to stop not tied up Kanda from murdering idiot Lavi.

It was just too much.

"Point is, I'm not sharing a bed."

The Japanese male snorted, his temper getting the best of him. "You said you were the fucking responsible adult, so take some fucking responsibility!"

Allen nodded his head along, even though he had a frown on from Kanda's usage of the 'f-word'."He's right you know. You're supposed to watch out for us."

"I was told I was only supposed to _observe._" Tyki's eyes narrowed as they met Allen's. Lavi then suddenly clapped his hands together twice and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Okay, time for me to be annoying! So, Tyki… _if, _let us say, I was walking down the street here, and I was just browsing the items in a store window, when all of a sudden a guy walks up behind me and starts rubbing up against me… you're saying you'd just observe?" Tyki remained in his position, simply staring straight ahead with a look of boredom at the red-headed teenager in front of him. There was a long silence where no one said anything. Kanda had already sat down on one bed, and Allen felt tired and was wondering if he should go sit down as well since standing up wasn't doing much for him. Finally Tyki spoke.

"Lavi. What are the chances of that happening?"

Then there was the familiar grin that always had a happy home on Lavi's face. "It happens a lot more than you think." He said with a snicker. "And you didn't answer my question, so I'm taking it you'd _observe…?" _One eyebrow was raised and Lavi waited patiently for Tyki to answer.

"Lavi, stop being ridiculous." Tyki ran a hand through his hair and then gently placed his palm on his forehead. He was so, so tired.

Meanwhile Allen had gone and lay down on the bed next to Kanda's and taken off his shoes. He stretched his arms and legs a bit before letting a yawn escape his mouth.

"Okay, scenario two! Kanda gets lost from the group and we can't find him for 4 hours. We then decided that maybe he'll come back to the hotel himself. We accidentally fall asleep and wake up the next morning to see Kanda's not there. Worried we run outside to continue the search, when all of a sudden we get the newspaper, and there, on the first page… is the title. "Man killed by drug dealers!" The dead man on the front page being Kanda. Would you observe… or take action?"

Silence.

"…Lavi, that is wrong on so many levels."

"So you'd observe?!"

"No, I woul— It's not like I— alright, _listen. _One, you do know it's Kanda you're talking about, right? Do you honestly believe he'll go assosciate himself with drug dealers when he's lost? Two, you damn well know Kanda could kick their ass. And three, how do I take action? He's _dead."_

"Fine then! Scenario three! Allen gets kidnapped by a group of pirates who are actually people in cosplay for the latest 'Pirates of the Caribbean 4' movie which may or may not come out, I'm not quite sure, I've heard talk, gossip, titter-tatter, but I'm still not quite sure yet!"

…This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tyki slapped his palm over his forehead and slowly dragged it down his face. "Damnit Lavi, look what you did…!"

It had gone two hours since Lavi had started his 'It's time for me to be annoying' charade, and now the outcome of all those questions, answers, bantering and occasional laughs about the not highly-likely events that Lavi spout out, both Allen and Kanda had fallen fast asleep.

"You talked so fucking much that they both fell asleep! On separate beds too!"

Lavi looked down at his shoes with a small smile on his lips. "I was just curious, that's all… thought for a second there that you'd only be observing us if something lethal happened."

"Well now you understand. I'll always observe _unless_ it's something incredibly important and fatal. Then I'll take action." Tyki tapped his lip with his finger repeatedly for some time, just staring at the wall.

"Good to know." Said Lavi.

"Alright." Tyki turned around to Lavi and pointed straight at the teen. "I'm going to the bathroom. We'll get a good nights sleep, wake up in the morning, have breakfast—"

"And go sight-seeing!" Lavi finished eagerly.

Tyki held up his hand as to stop Lavi from saying anything else. "Tss! Wait. I finish the sentence…"

Lavi remained silent.

"…then go sight-seeing."

Lavi clapped his hands together quietly and smiled brightly. "Alright, sounds like a good plan Tyki! So I'll see you in bed then." Lavi looked down quickly and pretended to brush something off his fingers as he said those words. He didn't want Tyki to see the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He was happy enough now that he was going to share a bed with the Portuguese man that he was actually finding it difficult to contain himself.

Tyki yawned. "Yeah, alright."

He was going to share a bed with Tyki… pssh, whoever said 'Silence was golden' was an idiot. But Lavi? Oh no…

Lavi was a genius.

* * *

1 - so true. ^w^

2 - maybe he has a plan ;D

**Uh-huh, Lavi totally planned on talking so much that the other two fell asleep 8D**

**CUS LAVI ISH BRILLIANT. xDD**

…**I'm thinking of uploading 'Zero Prophecy' again… but just that I'll edit it and improve it… minor changes is all…**

**but it was sort of crack-ish wasn't it? =/**

**Anyway, I was quite fond of the story, but since I wasn't that proud of how I'd written it I'd deleted. Fortunately for me and my ability (or weakness) of not being capable to throw anything away… I still have the chapters saved on my computer. 8D**

**So, on the bad side this means I'll have another story to keep up with… but on the good side it'll give you guys something to read whilst I'm writing my other stories.**


End file.
